


In The Gym

by Bobessy



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Locker Room, M/M, Septiplier AWAY!, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:19:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobessy/pseuds/Bobessy
Summary: Mark goes to the gym to work out and realizes that his friend Sean is there too. Sean shows Mark a different way to work out in the locker room. ;)





	In The Gym

Mark grunted as he finished his last ten squat-thrusts then he glanced around the gym to see if he knew anyone. His face lit up as he realized that he did know someone, Sean, who was on the treadmill across the room. Mark hurriedly made his way across the gym to where Sean was and he proceeded to jump on the treadmill next to him and happily greeted him with a cheesy smile. Sean smiled back then asked Mark if he wanted to work out with him, Mark agreed and for the next couple of hours they proceeded to work out together, sharing work out routines and helping each other reach their goals. Mark and Sean finally decided that it was time to go to the locker room to shower and get dressed into clean clothes. Walking into the locker room they realize that it's completely empty so they go to their lockers where their stuff is. Mark takes off his shirt and puts it in his bag then he unbuckles his belt and lets his pants drop to the floor and puts them in his bag too. Sean takes off his shirt and accidentally drops it at Mark's feet, he gets on his knees to get it then looks up to see Mark's semi-hard on trying to push through Mark's boxers. Sean blushes and he realizes that his hand was inches away from touching it, Mark moves slightly so that Sean's hand runs against it. Sean slowly places his hand on Mark's now fully erect cock poking out through his boxers and he slowly strokes it, feeling how hard Mark is he strokes a little faster then he notices the precum forming on the tip which makes Sean's mouth water and his own cock jump slightly in his sweatpants. Sean licks the tip of Mark's penis slowly then he pushes his hard cock into his mouth, tasting him while moving toward and away from Mark, sliding it in and out of his mouth and covering it with his saliva. Mark lets out a moan as he suddenly grabbed the back of Sean's head and pulled him against his body as he shot loads of hot cum down Sean's throat. Sean swallows it all and he pulls away and stands up, looking down at Mark he moved close and their lips lock. Sean pulls down his sweatpants and Mark stares in shock as he realizes that Sean doesnt have any underwear on and his cock was hard, Sean leads Mark into the showers and turns one on. He pulls Mark into a rough kiss and suddenly turns him around and bends him over and rubs his hard cock against Mark's asshole, he slowly pushes in and slides out slowly, making Mark let out a moan in pleasure. Sean slowly picked up the pace until he was pounding into Mark's ass, moaning along with him. Mark pushed against him to feel Sean's cock bury deeper inside him. Sean moaned and grabbed on to Mark, pulling him closer as his cum filled Mark. He pulled out and Mark turned around, looked up, and kissed him passionately. Sean grabbed a washcloth and put soap on it then he slowly ran it against Mark's chest, moving it down toward his cock, washing his body. Sean got to Mark's cock and he grabbed it with the washcloth and started stroking it, making Mark hard again. Sean washed himself, rinsed off, roughly kissed Mark goodbye then got dressed and waved goodbye. Mark looked down at his hard on and placed his hand on it then slowly started stroking. He stroked his hard cock faster and faster until his cum shot out all over the walls of the shower, he moaned then got out of the shower and proceeded to get dressed. He realized that Sean had left his shirt for Mark to wear, with a smile on his face he put it on and grabbed his stuff then left........


End file.
